Tempestades
by Bolo de Chocolate
Summary: As vezes as memórias ruins devem ser enterradas no fundo de nossa mente. As vezes elas podem nos fazer feliz algum dia.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata tinha 5 anos quando tudo começou. Ela estava em mais um de seus treinos com Kurenai e não estava conseguindo realizar um jutsu que havia aprendido a mais de duas semanas. A mais velha estava ficando preocupada com os resultados falhos, até onde sabia, não havia por que da pequena não conseguir executa-lo.

Não importava quantas vezes repetissem os gestos, apenas, não funcionava. E logo ela, a pequena herdeira, que sempre aprendera genjutso com facilidade vacilava neste constantemente. A mestra a olhava com atenção e percebeu que em um segundo aparentemente irrelevante, a garota sempre dispersava seu chakra, foi então que a resposta ao problema apareceu.

-Um bloqueio emocional. - ela sussurrou.- Vamos parar agora querida. Tenho que falar com seu pai.

A menina ergueu os olhos perolados para sua sensei e com um sorriso suave assentiu, passando a seguir sua mestra de volta para casa. Ao chegarem à imponente mansão Hyuuga, a pequena saiu correndo para brincar no jardim e a mestra foi procurar Hiashi. Entrou no escritório dele, fez uma curta reverencia e fechou a porta.

-Hiashi-sama.

-Sim?

-Eu vim permissão para iniciar um tratamento na sua filha.

O homem ergueu o olhar para a morena a sua frente e fixou-o nos olhos vermelhos dela, visivelmente irritado. Com a voz mais áspera do que antes ele falou lenta e calmamente.

-Para que, exatamente?

-Ela sofre com algum bloqueio emocional e isso afeta na habilidade ninja dela.

-Hm...- ele soltou um suspiro pesado e assentiu com a cabeça.

A moça saiu da casa silenciosamente, o tratamento seria fácil já que foi a mente da menina que se bloqueou, caso fosse algum trabalho de alguém seria mais difícil. Incomodava-a apenas o fato de que, para que uma mente tão jovem se bloqueasse dessa forma, algo bastante forte ocorreu com a menininha.

Durante semanas com um intenso tratamento psicológico na pequena, aos poucos as memórias perdidas foram voltando, no início algumas eram boas e reconfortantes, mas pouco a pouco a cada sessão, algo na doce garota se revoltava e destruía a personalidade dela, de um momento para o outro ela se tornava mais hostil, ficava agressiva e gritava sem parar. Até que chegou o dia do ultimo passo, o ultimo dia de tratamento.

A Yuuhi acessou a mente dela cautelosamente, e conforme via as coisas conversava com a menina, despertando suas lembranças e então, como sempre acontecia quando se aproximava do causador daquele boqueio, a menina começou a se debater, cravou as unhas pequeninas na pele da mestra que não desistiu. Continuou pressionando a menina, forçando-a a se lembrar e simplesmente aconteceu. O bloqueio já não existia, a violência despertada na pequena se fora, a mais velha sorriu contente pelo trabalho concluído ao ver a menina dormir de exaustão.

-Terminamos Hiashi-sama. Ela só precisa descansar agora.

O homem ergueu a filha em seus braços e se dirigiu ao quarto da menor, esperava que com o fim do tratamento a menina se tornasse uma kunoichi melhor. Isso foi o que todos pensaram, ate a noite do outro dia, quando a menina sentiu o peso de suas lembranças de verdade.

Ninguém conseguia dormir direito na casa, todas as noites sem exceção, assim que Hinata atingia um estado um pouco mais profundo de seus sonhos os pesadelos tinham inicio. Memórias que a faziam gritar desesperadamente, gritos que ecoavam pela casa e, de tão sofridos, tão doentios, ninguém conseguia ignora-los. E toda vez era a mesma coisa, a morena acordava suada, chorando e rouca, olhava para o pai sentado ao lado da cama e silenciava-se quando perguntavam com o que ela sonhava. E foi assim por anos, até aquele fatídico dia.

Hinata observava o céu como se ele avisa-se uma possível guerra. As lágrimas rolavam por sua face lentamente, imersa em pensamento sequer as notou. Chamava-se de estupida por descobrir que seu corpo pequeno cabia na tubulação de ar da mansão Hyuuga quando ainda tinha 3 anos, lembrava-se de sua curiosidade naquele dia há tantos anos ao ver seu pai, o Conselho e o Hizashi-ojii-san entrarem na sala de reunião. Ela havia corrido para a biblioteca, onde a saída do duto de ventilação era mais baixa, de forma que ela conseguisse entrar facilmente, fazendo as curvas corretas chegou ate o teto da sala e olhando por uma fresta viu seu pai desmaiado. O mundo dela havia parado preocupada resolveu olhar para as outras pessoas, seu tio olhava o irmão ser retirado de sala, conversou com Neji e depois começou a agonizar no chão com o selo ativado. Ela suspendeu a respiração, queria gritar para pararem, mas não conseguia.

Ela ainda se lembra de como ficou ali parada até retirarem o corpo do tio. Lembra-se de que ela ficou ali ate ouvir os empregados gritando por ela e ela resolveu sair. Era o seu esconderijo e ninguém podia descobri-la. Ela ainda se lembra de quando parou em frente ao espelho, olhando as olheiras fundas causadas pelo choro e de olhar para fora e ver a chuva, uma chuva no mesmo ritmo de suas lagrimas, uma tempestade.

Sua mente havia bloqueado tudo, mas depois do tratamento as lembranças voltaram com uma nitidez assombrosa, foi quando ela passou a associar tempestades a morte. Ainda com 5 anos, sempre que ouvia os trovões e olhava pra chuva do lado de fora, ela corria em busca do primo. A imagem do tio se contorcendo de dor se formava em sua mente e parecia apagar a realidade, enquanto isso algo em si a amargava, uma sensação de que a morte viria abraçar o garoto, com então 6 anos, tomava conta dela.

Neji descobrira aos sete anos que as tempestades e as rosas brancas significavam a morte para a prima, mas não sabia o porque. Seu ódio contra a herdeira era palpável e vê-la em pânico o fazia se sentir, de uma forma doentia, muito bem, pois toda vez que ela via a tempestade se aproximar saia correndo na direção dele, se ajoelhava aos seus pés e começava a murmurar um pedido de perdão. Mesmo quando o pai a repreendia diante do ato, ela o ignorava e continuava na mesma posição, algo bastante raro em todas as outras ocasiões.

O garoto ficava intrigado com a atitude dela, porque ainda que já não a odiasse mais, ela sempre voltava, sempre murmurava a mesma coisa. Um dia ele decidiu que descobriria uma razão para toda essa loucura. E esse dia seria hoje. Viu a prima deitava na grama em uma colina, sabia que chorava, mas ela estava tão distraída com suas próprias lágrimas que não adiantaria falar com ela agora, foi quando ele seguiu o olhar dela para o céu e percebeu que ia chover, voltou para casa e pôs-se a esperar a menina, sabia que ela viria até ele.

Dito e feito. Hinata acordou de seu transe ao sentir grossas gotas sobre seu rosto, a dor mais uma vez a engolfou e sua mente só trabalhava na imagem de Neji, o desespero começou a ataca-la e ela correu para casa. Chegando la viu o primo sentado no sofá a encarando. Ela estava com o cabelo bagunçado e encharcada, mas não parecia se importar com o próprio estado, seu olhos se fixaram _nele_, apenas _nele_.

-Nii-san...- ela soluçou e antes de pronunciar outra palavra foi interrompida.

-Por que, Hinata-sama?- ela o olhou um pouco confusa- Por que sempre choras e vem ate mim pedir perdão?

-Por que...- ela hesitou e respirou fundo, tremendo- porque eu estava lá e não fiz nada.

-Lá aonde?

-Na sala de reuniões. Eu vi boa parte das coisas, vi seu pai gritar de dor e agonizar sozinho no chão. Vi meu pai imóvel ser retirado do lugar e ...o Conselho, assistindo indiferentes.- ela começou a chorar mais forte- Fui fraca, fiquei alí parada, devia ter gritado, mandando-os parar, mas não consegui. –ela ergueu os olhos vermelhos para ele- Me perdoa Neji-san, por favor me perdoa?

-Como entrou la?- ele se manteve descrente.

- Pelo duto de ventilação. Eu me escondia lá quando fica com medo.

Foi aí que ele se lembrou, já vira a menina nos dutos ao usar o byakugan quando pequenos. Havia estranhado, mas nada comentara.

-Eu não sabia disso Hinata-sama.

-Ninguém nunca soube- ela riu um pouco amarga.

-Por isso você fica assim com tempestades, ocorreu uma dessa naquele dia.- ele sussurrou, mas ela ouvira e assentira. Foi quando ele se lembrou da segunda pergunta- Por que rosas brancas te lembram da morte?

-Hizashi-ojii-san disse que quando alguém morre, jogamos rosas brancas no tumulo das pessoas durante o enterro na manhã daquele dia. Quando saí dos dutos eu fui direto para o meu quarto e ...- ela baixou o olhar para o nada- havia um buque no meu quarto, um buque de rosas brancas, bem grandes e lindas. Havia uma única vermelha. Perguntei a cozinheira o que estava escrito e ela disse ''Você vai precisar das brancas. A vermelha é sua''.- Hinata se permitiu um leve sorriso ao ver a careta de Neji.

- Mas rosas vermelhas significam amor.

-Já lutou perto de uma roseira, nii-san? Seu sangue acaba por respingar nas rosas. Então o branco se torna rubro. Eu gostava de brincar perto da roseira e sempre me machucava. No dia anterior a morte dele, eu havia me ferido mais uma vez na roseira, então ele veio, passou a ponta do dedo no meu sangue e começou a terminar de tingir uma rosa. Ele disse que minha beleza seria passada pra rosa branca e opaca se eu a colorisse. Era uma mensagem, só entendi direito depois, mas... ele queria dizer que iria tingir tudo de vermelho para nos deixar felizes, era uma metáfora.- ela riu- E eu sei que é uma das piores, mas convenhamos que não era hora de bolar uma boa metáfora. Tenho cartas dele que possuem metáforas diferentes, sai recolhendo algumas enquanto arrumava a casa.

Neji a olhou torto, como aquela menina que passara menos tempo com o pai dele que ele mesmo, conhecia o homem de tal forma? Refletiu um pouco e acabou por desistir, o pai sempre dizia que tudo tem um motivo. Ela percebeu a carranca se formando e a interpretou errado.

-Rosas brancas não tem cor. São opacas e por mais que sejam bonitas ela não marcam a vida de ninguém. Elas não brilham como uma vermelha, ou acalmam como uma azul ou lilás, não transmitem alegria como as amarelas, etc.- ela suspirou- É uma cor mórbida da qual se olhar muito tempo entristece a pessoa.

O Hyuuga não entendeu muito bem a conversa drogada sobre flores e metáforas da prima, mas sabendo o que ela viu resolveu apenas balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Talvez a garota usasse algum tipo de alucinógeno para aliviar a dor. Agora entendia o porquê dela se dar bem com arte abstrata. Preferiu ignorar as questões que levantou com a conversa e se manteve calado, dando o assunto por encerrado.

* * *

Eu sei que ficou estranho e drogada a fic, mas é nisso que dá escrever em aula de filosofia.


	2. Chapter 2

Vários dias haviam se passado e com eles uma nova tempestade chegou. Antes que conseguisse se mover ouviu os gritos da prima no quarto ao lado, os pesadelos frequentes tinham os gritos mais controlados, mas os em noites frias e chuvosas não eram assim. Antes que a menina aparecesse em seu quarto ele foi ate o dela. Entrou no quarto sem cerimonias e viu a garota se contorcer na cama suada, cravando as unhas no lençol e gritando, os olhos fechados e marcados com lágrimas.

Ela resmungava algo com a voz já rouca pelos gritos algo que ele não compreendia. Ele foi ate a porta e a fechou, foi ate a prima e começou a chama-la, afagando os cabelos negro-azulados com cuidado. Ela parou de se debater, provavelmente em um estágio mais calmo do sonho, e ele pode observar o corpo dela com cautela. Percebeu que esta usava uma camisola de cetim negro curta. Sabia que era errado, mas não se conteve e deslizou uma mão pela pele do braço dela. Ele sorriu com um pensamento.

-Vou transformar as tempestades em sinônimo de felicidade.- ele sussurrou.- Hinata?- falou mais alto.

A morena acordou assustada em um pulo e viu Neji a olhando com o cenho franzido. Murmurou algo e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho para se acalmar. Se ela tivesse em condições normais perceberia o olhar divertido do garoto. Quando voltou ele ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar em sua cama a observando.

-Nii-san?- ele sorriu e um arrepio correu pelo corpo dela.

Ele se levantou e foi até ela devagar, dando tempo para que ela corresse ou algo do tipo, como ela não se moveu ele a puxou pra ele. Enlaço-a pela cintura e colou a testa na dela. Sorriu com os olhos perolados fixos sobre si e a face corada da menina.

- O-o que está fazendo?

-Você disse pra Hanabi que me ama, eu vim aqui buscar a confirmação, oras.- ele sorriu.

-Eu, eu...- ela estava cada vez mais corada e achou que fosse desmaiar.

- Eu também te amo, hime. Te amo há muito mais tempo do que sei.

Ele iniciou um beijo calmo e simples. Tinha a mulher mais linda de Konoha em seus braços e não seria agora que a deixaria escapar. Se separaram para recuperar o folego e ainda corada ela rodeou os braços no pescoço dele e soltou uma risadinha.

-O que foi?

-Voce é muito convencido. - ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Por que?

-Eu não disse que te amo ainda, mas você disse que também me ama- ela deu ênfase ao 'também'.

Ele sorriu travesso com o comentário.

- E você ia dizer que não me ama?

-Não. Eu te amo sim, mas...

-Viu? Você me ama e ponto final. Eu sei das coisas Hina, é por isso que dizem que sou um gênio.

Ela riu e parou pensativa, olhou para ele e desviou o olhar três vezes. Ele segurou o rosto dela e a fez olhar fixamente pra ele.

-O que foi?

-Eu estou pensando.

-No que?

-Em como você descobriu que gosto de você.

-Eu já disse, sou um gênio.- ele lançou um sorriso sarcástico.

-A verdade Neji.

- Ouvi você e Hanabi conversando uma vez.

-Hyuuga Neji! Ouvindo conversa atrás da porta?

-Hey, foi sem querer.

-Aham sei.

Ele corou meio emburrado e ela riu novamente. Encostou a testa na dele de novo e voltou a beija-lo serena, sequer parecia que há pouco tempo havia tido um pesadelo. Depois desse dia eles assumiram o namoro e conforme a relação dos dois se solidificava os pesadelos iam sumindo. Até o dia em que se casaram, daí em diante nunca mais se ouviu um grito da mulher devido aos e só talvez não se tratasse da memória propriamente dita, e sim do seu significado para Hinata.

* * *

Eu sei que esse capitulo é minusculo, mas tenho um conceito de que um capitulo não pode ficar muito grande então não virou uma one-shot. E a Hinata conversa de boa por que eles cresceram juntos, a convivência diminui a gagueira. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
